Czy na pewno neutralni ? Cz 11
Uwagi na początek Nic nie mam do powiedzenia Fabuła Wspomnienia Zircon i BPR weszły do domu -a tak w ogóle.... Zaczęła Zir -masz może zdięcia, obrazy, wpisy o matce lub kimś innym.... Chciałabym wiedzieć coś o twoich przodkach... Tak bym ich nazwała... Bo przecież macie sojusz z HomeWorldem, wiecie pewnie coś o Diamentach -tak.... Wiem dużo, chcesz wiedzieć o kimś dużo więcej to chodź za mną. Zir i BPR podły za dom, tam znajdowały się drzwi -hej kojarzę te drzwi... Przez nie można wejść do Awenturyn i mojego pokoju Poinformowała Zircon -tak.... Te drzwi znajdują się też na HomeWorld, każdy klejnot ma własny pokój.... A z resztą, ty to wiesz.... Chodź, oprowadzę cię po moim pokoju BPR podeszła do drzwi klejnot na nich się zaświecił na bursztynowo i drzwi się otworzyły -nie lubię się powtarzać ale, HomeWorld przodem -dzięki, widać, że jesteś wychowana Obie weszły do pokoju, składał się on z szeregu drzwi, każde wyglądające inaczej, były także podpisane -to gdzie idziemy siostro? -chciałaś matkę, więc tam idziemy Klejnoty podeszły do drzwi, były one duże i wyglądały na ciężkie -chodź BPR otworzyła drzwi i razem z Zir weszły do pokoju, był on planetą jeszcze przed osiedleniem, ale przed nimi znajdował się ołtarzyk z obrazem matki, kilkoma jej wpisami i tzw. Kulą retrospekcji. Przedmiot ten jak nazwa wskazywała był kulą, która odtwarzania wspomnienia, w tym przypadku były to wspomnienia matki -mogę przejrzeć? Zapytała się Zircon -droga wolna Zir wzięła do tak kulę, na niej było widać pole bitwy, od razu poznała że to była wojna na Ziemi. Nagle pojawił się obraz Rose która kruszy PD, obraz zamienił się w 3 postacie uciekające do statku. Jedna z nich to była matka, widać było podobieństwo do BPR, kolejna z nich była niska i niebieska, ,, pewnie to szafir" pomyślała Zir, trzeciej niestety nie było do końca widać, ale miała falowane włosy do ramion. Kolejny obraz była to pusta planeta i dialog -pięknie tu, zostaje! -zgadzam się, a ty szafir? Zdziwiła się Zir -tak... To Turkus, nasza druga matka... Się powrotem ci później, oglądaj dalej! Dialog się kontynuował -nie wierzę, ja się z tąd nie ruszam. A ty Bursztynko? -tak.... Zostaję, tylko... Tu jest żywica! -czyli co? -z żywicy powstają bursztyny będę mamą -pomogę ci, to będzie trudne -dzięki..... Obraz znowu przeskoczył do innego momentu -popatrz! Jaka ładna, twarz po mnie! ,, czyżby to BPR w pierwszych chwilach życia, słodka! " Pomyślała Zir Nagle z kuli rozległ się głos -cześć, kim jesteś? -jestem twoją mamą -a ja kim jestem? -jesteś, moją ,,córką" -to co mam robić? -nie wiem, chodź przedstawię cię innym Obraz zmienił się na cienie kilku postaci -ładnie tu, idealnie do zrabowania Postacie podeszły do matki, wtedy MB wstała -czegoś szukacie? -tak, waszych skarbów -nnnie.... Czzzy wy... Chcecie nas obrabować? -tak, a co nie rozumiesz? -rozumiem.... Ale nie pozwolę wam Powiedziała pewniej MB -ha! Zobaczymy kto tu jest tym silniejszym Walka trwała parę długich minut, za ten czas reszta rebeliantów zaczęła szukać czegoś cennego, nagle ,,film" się urwał -to był moment gdy rebeliant skruszył matkę Powiedziała ze smutkiem BPR -to przykre..... Wiem dla czego wy tak ją chwalicie W oczach Zircon zatrzymały łzy, lecz po chwili zniknęły, bo BPR cofnęła kulę do wspomnienia do jej pierwszego dnia życia -uśmiechnij się, patrz Na twarzy Zir pojawił się lekki uśmiech, lecz po chwili postanowiły wyjść z pokoju -chodźmy teraz do tego pokoju Zir wskazała palcem niebieskie drzwi -do pokoju turkus, naszej drugiej matki. Ok chodź BPR i Zircon przeszły przez drzwi, pokój był pełen wodospadów, no i jak w pokoju MB był tam ołtarzyk. Na którym znajdowało się zdjęcie MB, kilka kartek z notatkami, dobrze znana kula retrospekcji i ... -urna ze skruszonym klejnotem? Zdziwiła się Zircon -tak..... Ją też skruszono.... -mogę obejrzeć jej wspomnienia? -możesz.... Gdy Zir wzięła kulę do rąk, pojawił się obraz. Widać było lot statku i słychać było rozmowę -kurcze, i co teraz zrobimy? -szukamy nowego domu -nigdy go nie znajdziemy -nigdy, tak na pewno..... Paliwo nam się kończy, lądujemy na tej planecie Obraz się znowu zmienił -wow jesteś taka mądra To było wspomnienie z nauką BPR, na twarzy Zir pojawiły się rumieńce -tu też będziesz, kredy się będziesz uczyć -ja chcę się uczyć, i być najmądrzejsza na świecie -tak będziesz mądra, tylko się musisz przyłożyć do nauki -to będę, muszę być mądra -tak musisz Zircon popatrzyła się na BPR, twarz jej była piekielnie czerwona że wstydu -to nie byłam ja Próbowała się obronić -według mnie byłaś urocza, i jesteś mądra BPR stała się jeszcze bardziej niż jest -kontynuujmy Zaproponowała BPR. Obraz zmienił się na zabańkowaną żywicę -to będzie moja siostra? -tak -nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ją zobaczę Obraz się zmienił, przedstawiał on jakby regenerującego się klejnotu -cześć siostro -kim jesteś? -jestem twoja siostrą Nagle odezwał się głos Turkus -jesteś taka fajna, widać że będziesz rządzić lewą..... -czym? Zapytała się BPR -już niczym.... Obraz się zmienił, przedstawiał scenę walki -jesteś gotowa szafir? -Tak -twoim zadaniem będzie im to przekazać Turkus wyjęła broń i uderzyła szafir, straciła ona fizyczna formę, turkus włożyła ja do jakiejś książki, wybiegła z pomieszczenia widać było jak rebeliantka skruszyła MB. Wtedy Turkus nie zostało nic jak przywołać broń i.... -zaraz czy ona chce..... -tak Zir, kochała ją nad życie Turkus skierowała broń w swój klejnot i z całej siły uderzyła, wtedy ,,film" się urwał -co? Myślałam że stanie do walki i..... Pokona wroga Zdziwiła się Zir -nie miała serca by skruszyć, nie miała też wyboru, i tak i tak by ja skruszono -proszę wyjdźmy z pokoju, robi mi się smutno -dobrze Postacie Zircon BPR Awenturyn BLR (wzmianka) Matka Bursztynów (retrospekcja) Turkus (Retrospekcja) Nieznany Szafir (retrospekcja) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni? Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP